


Dans le noir

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucie et Caïn sont dans le noir que va-t-il se passer ?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.servimg.com/view/11914896/2140"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans le noir

**Dans le noir**

Auteur : AbbyGibbs

Série : Caïn

Couple : Caïn/Lucie

Genre : Romance

Spoilers : "Duel", "Dieu, Caïn etc..."

**Note d'auteur : je ne veux vexer personne, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une grande fan de séries françaises, à part quelques rares exceptions dont "Caïn" est-ce parce que je ne suis moi-même en fauteuil roulant, je n'en sais rien. Ça y a surement contribué. Je tire mon chapeau à Bruno Debrandt, il est vraiment super crédible, je ne sais pas comment il s'y ait prit mais franchement bravo.**

**Je sais bien que ce n'est pas mon style habituel d'écriture, mais je ne fais que respecter la série, donc je vous prierais d'excuser le langage, si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez vous en au scénariste. Je pense que Mac pourra vous confirmer mes dires. Lorsqu'il lira cette fic, si il devait lui prendre l'envie de la lire.**

Le commissariat est plongé dans le noir, Delambre et Caïn sont assit côte à côte, ils venaient de parler de l'affaire qu'ils venaient de boucler, Fred était bien content de ne plus devoir trimballer ses roues dans le couvant. La noirceur du monde ne le surprenait plus depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui continuait à le surprendre cependant c'est de voir jusqu'où certaine personne son prête à aller pour protéger un assassin. Une bonne sœur, qui est entrée dans les ordres après avoir accouchée sous X. L'enfant en question, qui elle aussi rentre dans les ordres pour être près de sa mère, pour ensuite devenir une meurtrière...

 

_Et c'est à lui que l'on reprochait de faire preuve de cynisme et de voir le mal partout. Il n'y a peut-être pas le mal partout, mais parfois c'est vraiment bien imité._

 

"Capitaine ?"

 

"Lucie ?"

 

"Fred ?"

 

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le commissariat, plongés dans le noir, les plombs ayant sautés. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et elle se demanda si Caïn allait essayer de l'embrasser. Ce sera bien son genre après tout. Mais rien. Aujourd'hui, là, maintenant c'est pourtant bien ce que Lucie voulait qu'il fasse.

 

Elle voulait sentir les lèvres du capitaine Caïn sur les siennes. Ces derniers temps, Lucie se sentait plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui d'autres. Du respect, c'est ce que Lucie Delambre avait pour son capitaine même si ce dernier pouvait se montrer un emmerdeur fini. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial et de fragile chez lui qu'il cachait sous une épaisse carapace. Son incessant besoin de vanner et de faire de l'humour noir, tout cela faisait un tout, un tout qui l'attirait fortement.

 

Caïn avait également un coté autodestructeur, qui la rendait folle, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il continuait à adopter une attitude aussi cavalière et désinvolte envers la vie. Frédéric Caïn était un véritable écorché vif. Il avait toujours une telle colère en lui. Pourtant cela n'empêchait pas la jeune femme d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui.

 

Au début, Lucie refusait carrément de se l'admettre, elle se trouvait complètement folle, avoir des sentiments pour un emmerdeur de première classe tel que lui. Pourtant, ils étaient bien là, elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse du capitaine Caïn. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter, mais là n'était pas tellement le problème — le véritable problème était de lui faire comprendre sans qu'il ne le prenne à la rigolade ou qu'il ne sorte encore une de ses vannes.

 

_C'est maintenant au jamais Lucie Delambre._ _Tu as l'avantage de la surprise ma belle._ Se dit-elle.

 

Lucie prit une profonde inspiration et l'embrassa. La jeune femme aux long cheveux blond se demanda brièvement comment elle avait fait pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme assit a ses cotés vu qu'ils étaient dans le noir. Le lieutenant sentir la surprise chez Caïn et commençait à se demander si son geste spontané n'était pas une erreur car il ne répondait toujours pas à son baiser. Elle s'appétait à briser le baiser lorsqu'elle le sentit se pencher un avant et répondre à son baiser.

 

Le baiser ne comportait aucune urgence comme l'aurait pensé Lucie, au contraire, il était tendre et affectueux. Elle s'était imaginé leur premier baiser mainte fois mais aucune d'elle ne l'avait préparée à la réalité. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent la lumière dans le commissariat se rétablie.

 

Ils se regardaient en souriant. "Et bien, Lucie, on oublie le capitaine, maintenant ?"

 

"Ça vous dérange ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, doucement.

 

"Franchement, non. Tu es une des plus jolis bipèdes qu'il m'est été donné d'embrasser, Lucie. Je commençais à croire que je n'avais vraiment aucun effet sur toi."

 

"J'aurais préférée que tu n'en ais pas sur moi."

 

"Vraiment ? C'est parce que je suis un mec réduit de moitié ?" Caïn savait très bien que c'était idiot que Delambre n'était pas de ce genre là, mais son coté cynique ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprendre le dessus."

 

"C'est bien vous ça. C'est moi Lucie, je ne suis pas du genre et vous le savez très bien que je m'en contre balance que vous soyez en fauteuil roulant."

 

"Tiens, on repasse au vouvoiement maintenant ?"

 

"C'est parce que tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça, Fred. Arrête de te diminuer comme ça, je sais depuis le temps que pour toi c'est une façon de cacher tes émotions, tes sentiments mais tu n'as pas besoin de le faire avec moi, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Je suis moi, Caïn, je ne t'aurais pas embrassée si je n'en avais pas envie. Et j'en crevais d'envie si tu veux tout savoir. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis pendant le diner ? Je préfère les galipettes et l'action...

 

Fred fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude de séduire, le fait d'être handicapé n'avait rien changé. Fred était le genre à prendre l'initiative. Avec Lucie pourtant, il avait décidé de rouler sur des œufs, car elle n'était pas comme les autres.

 

"Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit lorsque je te parlais à travers la porte la nuit dernière ?"

 

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasse des idées et comme tu l'as si bien dit on était pas prêt."

 

"Qu'est ce qui à changé ?" Lui demanda-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

 

"Toi. La façon dont tu m'as regardé, lorsque tu m'as invité pour un diné professionnel et encore tout à l'heure juste avant que le courant ne se coupe..."

 

"Comment t'ais je regardée ?"

 

"Différemment. Comme si tout à coup tu me voyais en tant que femme."

 

"Je t'ai toujours vu en tant que femme, Lucie."

 

"Je crois plutôt que tu me voyais comme une bipède fouteuse de trouble avec un jolie petit arrière train."

 

"C'est pas faut."

 

"Depuis quand ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, brusquement.

 

Caïn fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la question que Delambre venait de lui poser. Lucie le regarda un moment, juste le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. Elle voulait lui demander depuis quand il avait des sentiments pour elle mais au lieu de lui parler de sentiments, elle lui demanda :

"Depuis quand tu as voulu m'embrasser ?"

 

Fred se mit alors à rire. "Qui te dis que je voulais t'embrasser ?"

 

Lucie se recula un peu pour mieux le regarder. "Me prend pas pour une idiote, Fred, je suis flic, tu te rappelles ?"

 

"Ah bon tu es flic ?" Sourit-il.

 

Comme réponse à son commentaire, elle lui assena un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. "Gros malin."

 

"T'as gagné. Lorsque tu m'as traité d'espèce de clown en bicycle."

 

Lucie, le dévisagea un instant, avant d'éclater de rire. Le lieutenant Delambre se rappelait très bien de ce moment. C'était quelque tant après que le commandant Moretti lui avait assigné le capitaine Caïn comme équipier pour le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Seulement il a vite comprit le petit manège, et comme toujours il était désagréable ne mâchant pas ses mots, de plus il avait délibérément omis de lui remettre des infos concernant le dossier sur lequel ils travaillait c'est alors qu'elle lui avait sortit qu'il n'était qu'une espèce de clown en bicycle avant de lui remettre sa démission, pour finalement aller la reprendre et la déchirer devant lui avant de sortir mais il l'interpela doucement en lui disant :

 

_"Hey, lieutenant, je peux vous faire un aveux ? Mais ne le répétez pas ou on retrouvera votre corps dans deux poubelles différentes. Je vous aime bien."_

_Elle s'était avancée vers son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise. "Ah ouais ? Et bien moi je ne vous aime pas. Vous êtes macho, moqueur, obsédé, égoïste porté sur l'humour douteux. Votre bagnole schlingue et vous avez un goût de chiotte pour..._

_"Alors pourquoi vous restez ?"_

_"Accessoirement, parce que vous êtes un bon flic."_

_"Et appart ça ?"_

_"J'vais pas vous faire le plaisir de laisser tomber."_

_Quelques instants plus tard, elle était sortie de son bureau. Sans entendre ce qui avait répondu._

"Tu plaisantes ?"

 

"Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Personne ne m'avait encore jamais parlé comme ça... n'hésitant pas à me remettre à ma place. Tu étais la seule personne depuis mon accident à ne pas me traiter comme un infirme. Dommage que tu n'ais pas entendu ce que j'ai dis après que tu m'ais sortie ta tirade sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne m'aimais pas."

 

"Oh mon dieu, je crains le pire."

 

Caïn se pencha doucement en avant pour lui voler un baiser avant de lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit ce jour là : "Hé ben voilà ça y est maintenant c'est malin, je suis complètement à crocs. Je ne peux plus me passer de vous."

 

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Lucie. Elle captura les lèvres du capitaine pour un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent pour cause urgente de besoin d'oxygène.

 

"Wouah, intéressant comme les mots on un effet sur toi. Si j'en aurais eu connaissance avant..."

 

"Si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit, ce seront les dernières paroles que tu auras prononcées sur cette bonne vieille terre."

 

"Je serrai muet comme une carpe dans ce cas." Sourit-il.

 

"Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent." Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

 

"Quoi ?"

 

"Sourire. Je te trouve sexy quand tu me fais un sourire."

 

"Faudra que je le retienne, ça."

 

"Et si on allait pendre l'air ? Voir le couché du soleil."

 

"Bonne idée ça, Lucie."

 

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Lucie marchait à coté de lui alors qu'il descendait la rampe d'accès. Les choses pouvaient décidemment changer très vite dans la vie.

 

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien en souriant.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils observèrent le soleil se coucher sur Marseille. Lucie assise sur les genoux de Fred Caïn, il la tenait par la taille alors qu'elle avait les bras autour de son cou et sa tête posée sur son épaule.

 

_La vie d'un c-u-l sur roulette n'était pas si mal finalement_ pensa Caïn en regardant la beauté du paysage devant lui.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
